


Астрономический переполох

by IryStorm, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superfamily, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Стив узнаёт, что Плутон больше не считается планетой, и принимает этот факт слишком близко к сердцу.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Astronomical Anxieties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562639) by [fandomfrolics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfrolics/pseuds/fandomfrolics). 



— Привет, Пит, что делаешь? — спросил Стив, войдя в кухню. Питер и Тони сидели, низко склонившись над столом.

— Смотри, пап! Папер машер! — воскликнул Питер, взобравшись с ногами на стул.

— Это папье-маше, малыш, — мягко поправил Тони.

— Я так и сказал — папер машер!

Стив сдержал смешок и оглядел образовавшийся бардак. Дубовый стол был целиком погребён под обрывками газет, бутылочками с клеем и мотками проволоки.

— И что же у тебя тут за папер машер такой?

— Я делаю Солнечную систему! — Питер раскинул руки, пытаясь показать, насколько масштабна его идея. — Сначала мы сделаем Солнце, а потом все-е-е-е планеты. Пап, а ты знаешь, что я могу назвать их все? Хочешь послушать?

Питер с таким энтузиазмом вскочил, что едва не сверзился на пол — благо, Тони успел поддержать его.

— Конечно, сынок, но давай сперва ты сядешь нормально? Побереги сердце своего старика.

Стив притворился, что не видит, как Тони закатил глаза, и ободряюще улыбнулся Питеру. Тот поскорее уселся правильно и набрал воздуха:

— Ну, готовы? И... меркурийвенераземлямарсюпитерсатурнураннептун!

Запыхавшись, Питер откинулся на всё ещё поддерживающую его ладонь Тони и уставился на Стива сияющим взглядом в ожидании похвалы.

— Отлично! Но, кажется, ты одну пропустил?

Питер нахмурился и задумался, высунув кончик языка.

— Эм, вообще-то... — тихо начал Тони.

— Нет, точно меркурийвенераземлямарсюпитерсатурнураннептун! Так говорила та леди, — перебил Питер.

— Леди? — Стив озадаченно посмотрел на Тони.

— Он выучил названия из детской аудиопрограммы. Стив, послушай...

— Да, та леди сказала «меркурийвенераземлямарсюпитерсатурнураннептун», именно так! Правильно, папочка? Я же правильно назвал? — Питер умоляюще взглянул на Тони.

— Всё верно, Питер. Только потренируйся выговаривать не одним словом, а восемью разными. — Тони чмокнул его во взъерошенную макушку. — Почему бы тебе не начать делать Солнце? — Он передал Питеру склеенный из проволоки шар и, обойдя стол, присоединился к Стиву.

— Погоди. Восемь? Я конечно не супергениальный миллиардер-изобретатель, но в школе учился хорошо. И когда последний раз проверял, планет было девять, — удивился Стив.

— В том-то и проблема. Последний раз, когда ты проверял... ну, это было десятки лет назад. А с 2006 года Плутон больше не планета. Хотя пса Микки до сих пор так зовут. Кажется. Да, сынок?

— А? — Питер увлечённо намазывал скомканные газеты клеем.

— Ничего, — усмехнулся Тони и повернулся к Стиву. Тот хмуро смотрел в пол, словно ребёнок, потерявший маму в торговом центре. — В любом случае, Плутон не считается, так что планет восемь. Эй, ты в порядке?

— Что? — поднял голову Стив. — А, да, я просто... Плутон моя... был моей любимой планетой.

— А вот я всегда предпочитал Уран, — сказал Тони, постучав по подбородку кончиками пальцев. — Мне кажется, он великолепен.

Стив покосился на поглощённого работой Питера . Тони лишь усмехнулся.

— И что с ним случилось? Это были скруллы? Или, может, его засосало в чёрную дыру? — спросил Стив, потирая шею.

— Нет, ничего экстремального. Он по-прежнему на своей орбите, просто лишили титула. Учёные решили, что он недостоин называться обычной планетой, поэтому присвоили ему статус «карликовой планеты». — Тони обозначил в воздухе кавычки. — Как по мне, это было глупо. Представь, сколько денег было потрачено на переиздание учебников! А представь себе конфузы с уже купленными дорогущими моделями Солнечной системы? Или детскими мобилями?

— Погоди, так они просто решили, что Плутон слишком маленький? После семидесяти лет его лишили статуса планеты только из-за размера? Но это же смешно. В смысле, размер — это не главное!

— Сказал человек с самым большим...

— Тони!

— Мускулатурой! Я хотел сказать «мускулатурой»! — Тони примирительно выставил перед собой ладони. — Но какая, собственно, разница? На самом деле, детям наверняка нравится , что запоминать приходится на одно название меньше. А то Питеру бы воздуха не хватило, вздумай он добавить к списку Плутон.

— Меркурийвенераземлямарсюпитерсатурнураннептун! — выкрикнул Питер, заметив, что родители смотрят на него.

— Ой. Ой-ой, Питер, кажется, ты слегка переборщил с клеем. — Тони подошёл к сыну и выудил флакончик из его волос. А затем посмотрел на Стива, который выглядел как человек, чей мир только что сошёл с орбиты. Собственно, так и было. — Стив?

— Да, я... Увидимся позже, парни. — Стив стремительно покинул кухню.

— А вот это было странно, — пробормотал Тони и переключился на Питера, лепившего что-то из полузасохших ниток клея.

— Смотри, пап, я сделал паутину!

***

Тони сидел на постели и читал с планшета. В спальню вошёл Стив, аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.Заметив, что Тони за ним наблюдает, он вздохнул и присел на дальнем конце кровати.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Тони.

— Да, всё нормально. Прости, что сбежал, — пробормотал Стив, снял и бросил на пол ботинки. Тони изогнул бровь. Вообще-то Стив был тем ещё аккуратистом. Это Тони мог закинуть боксеры на люстру, а галстук завязать на спинке кровати. Ладно, галстук они завязывали вместе, и это была прекрасная идея...

— Хотя, если честно, нет. — добавил Стив, вырвав Тони из приятных воспоминаний. — Просто... — Он запнулся. — Ты решишь, что это глупо.

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь. По-моему, я ни разу в жизни не слышал от тебя глупостей. В отличие от меня, который сыплет ими ежеминутно, — усмехнулся Тони. — Говори уже.

— Дело в том, что... Я знаю, каково это. Каково, когда кто-то говорит: «Нет, тебе не место в нашей компании, ты слишком мал. Нет, тебе нельзя с нами играть, ты странноват. Нет, тебя не возьмут в армию, ты, мелкий и абсолютно бесполезный». — Стив скривился, словно от боли, как всегда при воспоминаниях. У Тони сжалось сердце. Хотел бы он оказаться там в броне. Он бы выбил всё дерьмо из любого, кто стал причиной огорчений его мужа, его Стива. 

Взвизгнула молния на форменных штанах, и Стив стянул их.

— Я вроде как... не знаю, сочувствую Плутону. Это глупо, знаю. Нельзя сочувствовать планете. Или карликовой планете, как её теперь заклеймили. — Он снова вздохнул. — Это было неприятное напоминание о том, каков на самом деле мир. Встречают всегда по одёжке, никому даже в голову не приходит, что под внешностью может скрываться что-то ещё.

— Это неправда.

— Да ладно. Ты же видел моё досье? Мои фотографии до сыворотки?

Тони кивнул.

— И ты хочешь сказать, что влюбился бы в меня такого?

— Да, — без колебаний ответил Тони. Стив окинул его недоверчивым взглядом.

— Да, я всё равно бы в тебя влюбился. — Тони поднялся с кровати и, встав перед Стивом на колени, заглянул в глаза. — Потому что это всё равно был бы ты. Сыворотка не изменила того, кто ты на самом деле. Конечно, ты стал здоровее, она помогла тебе немного подрасти. И, не буду лгать, в результате ты стал симпатичнее.

Стив приподнял брови, безмолвно спрашивая, в чём же опровержение его слов.

— Но я не поэтому тебя люблю. — Тони погладил его по щеке. — У тебя, Стив Роджерс, золотое сердце. Ты добрый, преданный и имеешь мужество идти до конца. Даже когда враги превосходят численностью, а все и вся против тебя, ты сражаешься за то, во что веришь. Ты стараешься видеть лучшее в каждом. Ты неизменно вежлив и всегда даёшь людям второй шанс, даже если они того не заслуживают. Об этом я сужу из личного опыта.

Стив стал было возражать, но Тони прижал пальцы к его губам.

— Я ещё не закончил. В тебе необычайно мало цинизма и восхитительно много невинности. Когда тебе говорят комплименты, ты всегда очаровательно краснеешь. Да-а-а, вот так! — Тони почувствовал, как губы Стива под его ладонью растянулись в улыбке, и на душе стало легче. — А если ты действительно хочешь обсудить внешность, то учти, что сыворотка изменила не всё. У тебя тот же нос... — Тони подкрепил свои слова лёгким поцелуем, и глаза Стива засияли. — Те же обворожительные голубые глаза... — Он мягко поцеловал его веки. — И... те же потрясающе вкусные губы, — пробормотал Тони, придвигаясь ближе, и завершил свою речь долгим нежным поцелуем.

Стив открыл подозрительно заблестевшие глаза и прижался лбом ко лбу Тони. Сердце зашлось от нежности, любви и желания.

— Спасибо тебе, — прошептал Стив.

Тони отстранился и победно вскинул кулак.

— Видишь? Неизменно вежлив!

Стив закатил глаза и мягко толкнул Тони в грудь, опрокидывая на спину. А затем оседлал его бёдра и склонился, чтобы поймать взгляд.

— Хорошо, я вежлив. Но вот насчёт невинности, пожалуй, тебе придётся передумать.

В ответ Тони только ухмыльнулся.


End file.
